S.O.S Chain
A popular Australian radio station called “Nova” was taken over. When the station was taken over it stayed blank with no sound other than faint static. This continued for a minute. What followed next was a man around the age of 20. There was a definite fear in his voice and he seemed to rush the word out of his mouth. What follows is the full radio transmission. ---- Okay… uhhh, where do I start? Ummm let’s begin two weeks ago. About two weeks ago I was looking through my basement for random junk. Something I had my eye out for was any old games or consoles of any kind. Unfortunately I found no “really old” games. But I found a disc for the PS2. It had no special art on it like some other discs. But the title wasn’t scribbled on with black marker or anything like that. It looked like a normal disc. The title was S.O.S. After finding the disc I went up to my room and put it in my silver PS2. The PS2 booted up as normal and I selected the disc. The screen went black for about three seconds and then the title just appeared. No company logo or anything like that. Even though I thought this was odd, I shrugged it off. The title screen was in what appeared to be a lounge room. In the middle of the screen was an old box TV. It was just showing static but S.O.S was what looked like to be photoshopped onto the static screen. There was also a press start button under S.O.S. pressing start started the game instantly without any menu in between. The game starts but you have no control --meaning what happens next is a cut scene. The game used sprites, you know those things used in the Super Nintendo days. Anyway the cut scene starts off with a man by the age of what appears to be 34. He wakes up and starts his normal day. He eats breakfast and gets dressed etc.< He then goes to his job. When he arrives it appears to be a big office with cubicles. There is a sign in the office which reads “automobile insurance” which explains what this man does for a job. The man then went to sit at his cubical and then started work. The screen now faded to black and when it returned it showed the man leaving his job. As he walks to his car he stumbles upon a disc which looked like a DVD. At this point I was finally given control…. ---- At this point a banking of metal could be heard as if someone tripped over a lot of junk. The line went nearly completely silent. All that could be heard was quite breathing. After about a minute or so the man began talking again. Even more rushed with a lot more fear in his voice. ---- I was able to move around and I walked to the car. When I reached the car, the man did an animation of getting into his car. The car then drove off and the screen fades to black. When it returned, I was back in the man’s house. But unlike last time I had control here. Because I did not really test what I could do before I tried doing that now. Unfortunately, I could only move left or right. I walked right and found that when I reached the lounge room I could not go any further. I noticed that I had the DVD from before in my hand and I walked in front of the TV. A little button icon appeared above the TV showing the X button on the PS2 controller. I pressed it and the man put the DVD in a video player and sat down onto the couch. The screen faded to black for about a second and returned in a close up view of the TV. Looking at the room from this view I noticed that it looked almost exactly like the one on the title screen. In this view I again lost control. But before I could get pissed at the game for this the TV started playing the DVD. The screen showed some sort of title that I could not make out. Then the screen went to black. Then a voice over of some kind played. I'll try to recreate what I could make out of it “A day ago I found a book called S.O.S… It told a story of someone being “stalked” and that this was an S.O.S. sometime after reading it, I saw the creature in the shadows while I was walking down the street. I ran as fast as I could to home. The creature is now banging on my door. I am making this as a S.O.S. S.O.S S.O.S” All that could be heard after that was a door being bashed open and screaming. Then the DVD ended. The view then ended and the view changed back to normal and I had control again. But I could not explore the house. I was forced to take the man to his bedroom and put him in his bed. Then the screen faded to black and then returned with the man getting out of bed. Now a faint banging or knocking could be heard…. ---- Footsteps could be heard and the man went silent for about 10 seconds. When he starting talking again he was talking very fast in an almost whisper tone. ---- The man then walked to his front door and the knocking was louder. The man then ran towards a room, I think was his basement. He turned on the light and it was filled with computers and equipment what looked like was for making movies or some kind of video game. He then started doing something on one of the computers and text appeared on the screen. They read “the creature is now after me. This is a S.O.S…. S.O.S” The banging then stopped and the man looked at the doorway. The screen then went black and made a noise like turning a light off. Then all that could be heard was screaming. ---- A banging on what sounds like a door could now be heard with scraping and scratching. The man stopped talking for a second then began talking like his life depended on it I am now stuck in my room and there is a banging on my door. I’m doing this in the hopes that someone, just someone will hear. This is a S.O.S S.O.S S.O….. ---- The man was cut off by a door being smashed and then all that followed was screaming for about a minute. Then there was just faint static for about two minutes. Then the radio station came back on like normal. The police traced the signal right before it cut out. The signal led to a house in a town called “Warragul”. They searched the house. There was a sign of a struggle but no blood, body or monster to be found. I am typing this story because I heard it. And now there is a banging on my door. S.O.S S.O.S S.O... Category:Diary/Journal Category:Monsters